Can you be my Senpai?
by RunoxMaple
Summary: Bartolomeo had always lived a boring, ritualistic life at New-World High and he hated it. He didn't have many friends, and honestly didn't want any. But when a straw hat wearing kid enters the school, Bartolomeo finds himself being pulled into this boy's hectic life. Rated T for now. Will contain Yaoi, violence, and cursing. BartoLu and possibly other pairings.
1. Another Ordinary Year

Can you be my Senpai?

 **oOoOo**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters. This right belongs to author and Illustrator, Eiichiro Oda.

Warnings: My first fanfiction so sorry if it sucks. Rated T. Will probably include OOC-ness, some cursing and yaoi (boy x boy love) don't like, don't read.

Pairing: BartoLu (Bartolomeo x Luffy) and maybe others

Summary: Bartolomeo had always lived a boring, ritualistic life at New-World High and he hated it. He didn't have many friends, and honestly didn't want any. But when a straw hat wearing kid enters the school, Bartolomeo finds himself being pulled into this boy's hectic life.

 **A/N: Okay so, I was browsing, right? And I realized there was only like, 20 fanfictions with Bartolomeo, and since he's such an awesome character, I decided to write up my own fic, starring, you guessed it, Bartolomeo! XD So yeah, this is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is always accepted, just please try not to be too harsh? XD Thanks guys, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **PS: Planning on making this a multi chapter story, so I'll apologize now for any late updates! ^^;**

 **Chapter 1: Another Ordinary Year.**

 **oOoOoOo**

If there was one thing that Bartolomeo really hated, it was school. There were students and teachers and people at every turn, constant gossip about people he couldn't give less of a shit about even if he tried. And worst of all; people trying to tell him what to do and what to say. Luckily for him, the students were smart enough to leave him be; only after he beat the snot out of a few of them once or twice. The teachers didn't avoid him as much, since it was technically their obligation to teach him the necessities for a bright future (even if most of them did do a shitty job at it, in his opinion). All in all, this school year wasn't going to be any different than the others. Hopefully this would be his last year at New-World High School.

 **oOoOoOo**

"Oi, Luffy!" A deep masculine voice called from behind the door, "hurry your ass up, or we'll be late!" The owner of the voice sighed in frustration as he swept a hand through spikey green locks, unconsciously adjusting the school uniform tie around his neck.

"Okay, okay Zoro!" Came the reply as the door swung open suddenly, revealing a short raven haired male with large eyes and a too bright grin which faded quickly upon realizing something was amiss.

"Ah! My hat," The boy yelped, racing back into the house to retrieve the aforementioned hat. Zoro sighed loudly again and shook his head at his friend's forgetfulness; at this rate, they'd definitely be late for their first day, not to mention that they still had to find the damn place. And with Zoro leading the way, they'd probably just make it till the final bell.

After a few seconds more, the raven haired man came running back, old, battered straw hat settled comfortably on the boy's head. Despite the hat's obvious age, it was what pulled the boy's whole image together, and made him look even more flattering than before. "Yosh! Zoro, let's go!" The young boy, Luffy, exclaimed enthusiastically, large toothy grin stretched on his face.

"Off to a new adventure!" The boy laughed loudly, gaining weird looks from people who loitered in the halls and causing Zoro to shake his head fondly at his friend as he jogged in order to catch up.

"I'm coming."

 **OOoOoOo**

The school halls were buzzing with loud voices and obnoxious laughter, everyone oh so happy to be reunited with their friends after a long two month summer break. Some people were new, Bartolomeo noted with uncaring red eyes. He was, for lack of a better word, exhausted, and definitely didn't want to deal with these people and their drama so early in the morning (after having gone to bed at two o'clock that morning, his feelings were understandable).

The students were currently gathered in the school's auditorium; a large, spacey room equipped with over three hundred seats and a stage – it also happened to be where lunches were held.

They did this every year, and it got dull pretty fast after going through it so many times. The whole thing was basically just to welcome new students and to go over the rules and regulations for the year. Pretty dumb, considering no one actually followed these rules.

Bartolomeo huffed in boredom as he leaned back in his chair, sticking his index finger in his nostril and picked around as others around him grumbled and glared at him in disgust. Bartolomeo laughed, flicking a booger onto the floor and returning to just staring blankly at the sea of students in the room.

"Attention, students!"

Up on the auditorium stage was the school's principle, Sakazuki Akainu, a strict man that seemed to find joy in punishing troublesome students. He was extremely tall, and muscular, he looked more like a marine officer than a high school principle, especially with that barely concealed tattoo. Bartolomeo hated that man, which was saying something, since he usually just wouldn't give a shit, but there was something about Akainu that just didn't sit right.

"First of all, I'd like to welcome all of our new students and faculty. It's an honor to have you all here." He sounded anything but sincere, really. "This year, we have decided to add a few new rules, so pay attention…" Bartolomeo snorted at this and dug into his pants pocket, fishing out his used phone to occupy himself for the next hour. Though before he was able to even turn it on, the sound of a door being slammed open was heard echoing throughout the room as two men literally leaped in through the doorway right as the bell rung.

"Finally! We made it!" One of the men said. He was tall and fit with spiky marimo hair and tan skin, and – was that a scar over his left eye? Bartolomeo cocked his head in faint curiosity; _I wonder how he got that._

"Why'd they have to make the school so damn confusing?!"

The other man laughed in response – his laugh was funny on its own, a sort of 'shishishi' noise, that wasn't exactly attractive but endearing in its own way. This other man was considerably shorter than the first with healthy skin, large obsidian eyes, and a happy-go-lucky grin, and yes, that was definitely a scar under his left eye. Not to mention that battered straw hat he had, that seemed like it was made especially for him.

"Shishi, nah, Zoro, you're just terrible with directions!"

Bartolomeo snorted at that comment and watched as the other man – Zoro? – flushed in embarrassment or anger, Bartolomeo didn't really know, but it was amusing all the same.

"Oi, you lil' fu—"

 **OOoOoOo**

Principle Sakazuki, who had been watching the whole ordeal, along with the rest of the people in the room, loudly cleared his throat into the microphone, causing a loud, high pitched ringing to sound through the speakers. When the noise subsided, the students couldn't help but flinch at the harsh glare the principle had aiming at the crowd, and silence once again followed—

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Causing such a ruckus while I'm speaking up here! Completely disrespectful." Principal Sakazuki all but snarled into the microphone, completely unamused by the students' apparent tomfoolery.

The shorter of the two newcomers, the one with the straw hat, apparently didn't notice the danger he was in at the moment, or maybe he just didn't care, because he just grinned wider, if that was even possible, and raised a fist in the air. "The name's Luffy, and I'm going to become the world's greatest fighter!" Luffy exclaimed confidently, like the powers of the Gods were on his side.

Bartolomeo just stared wide eyed, completely flabbergasted by the scene.

At that moment, he could've sworn he saw lightning strike behind the Straw Hatter. He faintly noticed that the principal was ranting about something and that the students around him were chattering either excitably or in disbelief about the two strange new students while the green haired man was smirking like a freaking sadist and the straw hat guy – Luffy – was laughing that weird laugh. _I'm looking forward to this year._ Bartolomeo found himself thinking, eyes practically bulging out of his skull as the light seemed to glow ten times brighter in the room.

oOo End; Chapter One oOo

 **A/N: Hey again! (: So, I'm not really sure how many chapters this is going to be, but school is starting up again soon so I may not be able to update again in a few days. But I intend to complete this! xD Anyway, hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please review and give me feedback ^-^; Thanks guys! See yah soon I guess.**

 **Edited: 10/03/2015**


	2. New Day High (Part 1)

**Chapter 2: New Day High (Part 1)**

Warnings: Late updates. Rated T for now. Will probably include OOC-ness, some cursing and yaoi (boy x boy love) don't like, don't read.

Pairing: BartoLu (Bartolomeo x Luffy) and maybe others.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters. This right belongs to author and Illustrator, Eiichiro Oda.

 **A/N: Hi again! It's been awhile, huh? Sorry about that XD So, first of all, thank you for the reviews! It means a lot :)) Secondly, I changed and added a bit to the first chapter, but nothing too drastic; just little details. I also changed the title, since it was originally supposed to be this way, I had just noticed it was miswritten a few days ago. Anyways, a heads up; I may try switching around with the point of view, though it will mostly be centered on Bartolomeo and Luffy. Enjoy!**

* * *

After Luffy's broad declaration, both he and Zoro found themselves a seat amongst the crowd and finally disappeared from Bartolomeo's line of sight. Akainu sighed loudly into the microphone as he tugged lightly at the collar of his crimson colored suit and continued on with his droning speech: "As I was saying…"

And as the moment passed and the students sat back to attention, Bartolomeo continued to sit rigidly, staring off with wide eyes where he had last seen the two peculiar students. It was a few moments later when the rooster haired male finally relaxed into his seat, seeming to have gotten over his dazed state.

He leaned down and picked his discarded phone off the ground, (there was a new crack on the blank screen) and tucked it back into his pocket as he frowned heavily in thought, replaying the scene again and again in his head, Luffy's voice echoing and the streak of lightning flashing in the background. Thinking about it now, Luffy didn't seem like much of a fighter, with that thin figure, innocent eyes, happy demeanor and apparent playfulness.

With this thought, Bartolomeo relaxed completely in his seat, laughing to himself. _Yes_ , he thought, leaning his head back against the seat and smiling all the while, _words are only words unless it has actions to back it up._

* * *

Despite it seeming as if the assembly would last a life time, it was over after another hour. Students from varying grades all crowded at the auditorium's entrance in a haste to escape the dull room.

"That was so boring!" Luffy exclaimed loudly from the back of the crowd, arms pulled over his head as he stretched his limbs. He sighed contentedly at the stretching feeling in his muscles, and grinned, happy to be up and out of the seat after such a long period.

Zoro grunted his agreement, leaning back against a painted wall with his one good eye closed. It was too early to deal with so many people at once.

"Oi, you two." Luffy blinked, confused, as he turned to the owner of the voice while Zoro remained as he had been. Approaching them was none other than the school's principal.

Luffy's expression dropped immediately into a neutral, eyes blank and mouth set in a firm line while Zoro grimaced faintly as he cracked an eye open. They stood silently staring up at the tall principal, who, now up close, was at least four heads taller than Luffy while, in the background, the last of the crowd made their exit.

The silence between the three was tense, as if they'd met one another before. Sakazuki's eyes were calculating as he observed the two before him. When they had first entered the room, he had gotten the impression that they were just fooling around. But looking at them now, they seemed serious enough.

The principal sneered distastefully, "I won't tolerate misbehavior," he began gruffly, glaring down intimidatingly at the two new students, "if you take one step out of line…" the man cracked his knuckles and left it at that. He made his way past them towards the exit, all the while Zoro and Luffy watched after him.

"Oh and, you both have detention after school," Akainu smirked as he pulled a lighter and a cigar from his pocket and lit the cancer stick, stuck it into his mouth and inhaled deeply, "consider it as a formal welcoming." Puffs of smoke drifted into the air as he spoke, creating a musty sort of smell that Zoro couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at and Luffy to gag slightly at the strong scent.

And with that, the principal left, leaving behind nothing but the fading smell of a smoking cigar.

"…Was he threatening us?"

A hearty laugh: "It looked like it!"

Deciding not to dwell too long on the principal's words – not that they would have anyway – the straw hat wearing man and the man with the teardrop earrings both split apart to head for their own classes.

* * *

The hallways were basically deserted, save for the few lone students loitering at their lockers, gathering the needed books for upcoming classes. It was the last period before lunch, and Zoro was already bored of this school. There was hardly anyone in his classes; maybe a maximum of seven people, including himself and the teacher, which was odd in itself, seeing as how there was so many people present in the auditorium.

 _The less people, the better,_ Zoro thought to himself with a tired yawn, scratching at the back of his unruly green hair. He paused momentarily to gaze out of the windows on the second floor of the school's building, spotting a group of students huddled close to the entrance of the neighboring forest, doing what, Zoro couldn't tell. If he were to guess, he'd say they were just talking amongst themselves.

Zoro watched as one of the people among the group stood, hunched down and picked something off the ground, then proceeded to walk away from the rest of the group, whilst said group watched silently, almost uneasily, from the background. The green haired brute furrowed his brows as the one retiring from the huddled group made his way to the entrance of the school.

He stared blankly for a few more moments after the person escaped his line of sight, then heaved a heavy sigh and pushed himself off the window, heading back to his current classroom; math class.

He opened the door carelessly and strode inside, gazing around the room with bored grey eyes. The teacher, Kuzan Aokiji, sat behind his large wooden desk, leather boot clad feet crossed atop the desk's surface. He nodded silently at Zoro, acknowledging his arrival, then went back reading the daily newspaper that rested over his knees.

Turning his attention to the rest of the class – a total of six people – Zoro silently shook his head and sat back down at his seat in the far back of the class. He leaned forward, arms crossed over the top of the desk and lied his head over them, falling asleep almost instantly.

Or he would have, had it not been for the pencil suddenly jabbing at his side. He cracked an eye open, silently glaring at the one who disrupted him. Sitting there was young boy – a freshman maybe – with long caramel brown hair that reached to about his jaw in messy strands and dark blue eyes. He also had a vibrant pink and blue hat.

The boy squeaked in surprise and possible fright and all but jumped out of his chair and fled to the other side of the room, where another boy – obviously older – sat waiting for him, a look of panicked concern on his face. This other boy was tan and somewhat lanky, with an odd fashion sense and a very long nose.

Zoro stared at them with an eyebrow raised in silent question as the two spoke animatedly to one another, peeking glances in his direction ever so often then whipping back around when they caught Zoro staring. He overheard a few words such as: "Scary", "Cool", "Usopp", "Amazing", and "Chopper".

Once again, Zoro sighed tiredly, head falling to the desk with a dull thud as he fell asleep, wondering how much longer it would take until the end of the day. And to think he still had detention.

* * *

 **oOo End; Chapter 2 oOo**

 **A/N: So I was planning on having this posted yesterday, but it was Thanksgiving and the power went out, so I wouldn't have been able to post it even if I wanted to. Anyway, I hope the wait wasn't too long. I'm pretty sure everyone can guess who the two weirdos are too xD Anywho, please review and favorite, it makes me happy (:**

 **-Runo**


End file.
